Engaged
by imdeadsothere
Summary: All around Harry everyone is getting engaged, leaving Harry to wonder if he'll ever have the same honor. Especially when the one person he truly loves, well, it's complicated. SLASH. ONE-SHOT.


"Engaged?" Harry repeated, glancing at Ron almost willing him to burst out laughing and tell him it was all a joke.

"Yes, you heard me fine the first three times, they're engaged," Ron replied, having just returned from the Burrow where his mother had rapidly filled him in on all the latest family gossip.

"But didn't they just like… start dating?" Harry said.

Ron rolled his eyes, "if you consider a year ago 'just like start dating' then yes," he replied.

"Aren't they a bit young?"

"She's eighteen," Ron replied, "he's twenty, they're both legal adults."

"I know, just…" Harry trailed off.

Ron lifted an eyebrow at him, "if Ginny loves him, and he loves her, I really don't see the issue. It's not like you and her were ever going to get back together."

"Oh, no, of course not, it's just…"

"Oh spit it out already Harry," Ron said, leaning across the kitchen counter. Harry still stood where he'd been standing in the kitchen when Ron had come in and called out "Ginny's engaged!" He was even still holding the bowl of half mixed cake batter.

"It's nothing," Harry said, shaking his head, "just never mind."

"Wait, she's engaged?" Harry said, this time in the middle of making a salad.

"Yes Harry, Hermione is in fact engaged," Ron said.

"Why is everyone getting engaged now?" Harry whined, setting down the salad. Ron raised an eyebrow, a bit startled by Harry's completely different reaction from last time Ron had come in and announced someone's engagement.

Ron just shrugged, not having an answer for Harry.

"I mean, _I'm_ not getting engaged," Harry continued.

"Well first you have to be dating someone," Ron pointed out.

"Obviously," Harry said, picking up an onion and chopping it up into little squares. "But I mean, I'm not dating anyone, or getting engaged, and suddenly everyone around me is either dating or engaged, where do people find people anyway?"

"Work, through friends, I wouldn't know, if I did I'd be there right now."

"Yeah, me too," Harry sighed. He stopped cutting his onion, his eyes bright red as if he were about to cry though Ron wasn't quite sure if it was from the onion or for some other reason.

"You okay?" Ron asked, just in case it wasn't the onion.

"Am I going to be alone forever?" Harry asked, staring dejectedly at his half finished salad.

"Nah, you'll find someone, you'll woo them with you amazing kitchen skills," Ron said, trying to cheer him up.

"I guess," Harry said, finishing cutting up his onion.

"You know, you should get out more," Ron said, "I bet you'd meet some nice women if you just went out for a night."

"I highly doubt I'm going to find true love in a bar," Harry said, picking up a tomato.

"You never know, I mean, it can happen."

"Because it's certainly worked for you, have you _seen_ all the women you've been bringing back form the bars you go to every other night," Harry snapped.

Ron shot him a look, "hey, that was low, and at least I try."

"Yeah, sorry," Harry said, biting his lower lip, a tell tale sign that he actually _was_ sorry.

"You know, if me going to bars bothered you, you could just say so," Ron said.

"Oh, it doesn't, really, it's just that… I'm just, just… lonely." He whispered the last word quietly, and seemed himself almost startled by the revelation, as if he'd only just realized it himself.

A small tear slipped from his eyes, he tried to shake it away, turning his head trying to keep Ron from seeing. But Ron saw, and Ron strode around the kitchen counter as if he was made for this, pulling Harry into a tight hug, quietly whispering, "it's okay to cry, it's okay."

"Them too?" Harry practically whimpered as Ron came home, informing him of the engagement of Luna and Neville. Not to each other, of course.

"Yes, them too," Ron replied, noticing how this time Harry wasn't cooking, and, in fact, wasn't even in the kitchen. Instead he was sitting in the middle of the hallway.

"More people engaged and I still haven't even found a date."

"Oh come on," Ron said, sitting down next to him, "you'll find one, and why are you sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway."

Harry shrugged, "felt like it."

"So you were just walking along and decided that you didn't want to walk along anymore and so you sat down?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Harry replied.

"Interesting." The two were silent for a moment.

"And how are you?" Harry asked.

"Fine, mum's bugging me about how you never visit, speaking of which, why don't you visit?"

"Last time I was there she started pestering me about how I needed to get myself a wife and if I was interested in anyone."

"Oh, you could ask her to stop."

"Come on Ron," Harry said, "you know her better than I do."

"Good point… _are_ you interested in someone?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, you _are_?" Ron gaped at him, having seen no previous signs of Harry having any sort of romantic interest in anyone.

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"A while."

"And you didn't tell me?" Harry just shrugged.

"Well you should've told me, this is great, you wont be alone forever, you just have to let her know!" Ron said, forcing the excitement in his voice. He was happy that Harry had found someone he liked but… he wasn't. Not really. He wanted Harry to get married and be happy but… he didn't. Did this mean that the chronicles of Harry and Ron were going to be over soon? That it would just be Ron? Ron shook his head. Where did this come all of a sudden? He'd never thought like this before. And it was stupid, Harry was a grown man and it was about time he find someone he wants but… but nothing. Ron forced every thought back, putting on his best smile before asking "who is she?"

There was something odd about the way Harry was looking at him, though Ron couldn't quite place it.

"Is something wrong?" Ron asked.

"Yes, _she_ doesn't want me," Harry spat, putting a harsh emphasis on the word 'she' before getting up and retreating to his room, shutting and locking the door behind him, leaving Ron confused and still sitting on the hallway floor wondering what the hell he was missing. Yet he couldn't help but feel even just the teensiest bit relieved, as much as he hated himself for it.

A week passed, Ron and Harry hadn't talk much, much to Ron's annoyance. He'd even begged his boss to let him off work for a few days, which he spent meandering around the house trying to get Harry to talk to him. He'd done everything, from bringing up Harry's mystery woman hoping he might get some sort of 'I'm so in love' reaction from him, at least it would be a reaction. He even cooked dinner one night.

It was Friday night when Ron knocked softly on Harry's door.

"Harry?" Ron called, "are you in there? D'you think you can come out?"

Harry's door opened a crack, one bright green eye peering out through the gap.

"What?" Harry grumbled.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight, wander around, get some drinks, try to forget for a little while. You really do need to stop lurking in the apartment all day, it's not good for you."

Harry didn't respond at first, "fine" he finally grumbled shutting the door before opening it a minute later now wearing his heaviest jacket, a hat, gloves, a scarf, and snow boots.

"It's October," Ron noted.

"Cold enough," Harry grumbled, "now are you coming or not?"

An hour later Ron and Harry finally left the apartment, Ron having just managed to convince Harry out of his heaviest winter jacket into a slightly less heavy one and into normal shoes instead of snow boots. He refused to abandon the hat or gloves though. Ron was smiling, he'd finally gotten Harry out of the house, now he only had to try and see if he could get him to talk.

"So, where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Well, there's a nice place not far from here, I just figured we could walk there, get some fresh air, y'know."

"It's cold," Harry grumbled.

"In all that you're wearing?"

"What?" Harry snapped back, "I'm not used to it."

"Clearly," Ron replied, "I think I'm going to start turning the heating in our flat down."

"I'll just turn it back up."

"Have you considered a job yet?"

"Nope."

"You know you're turning into a hermit, right?"

"Yep."

"You know that's not exactly a good thing."

"I think it is."

Ron rolled his eyes, "well I suppose you at least have me around."

"See? I'm not a hermit."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you… never mind, we're here."

"This place?" Harry looked up to where Ron had lead him.

"What?" Ron said, "it's a nice place, and it's not like you're one to judge considering how many bars you've been to lately."

"Fine," Harry grumbled, barging ahead and into the place. He was instantly assaulted by waves of people and the smell, oh God the smell of sweaty human beings grinding against each other, their sweat and lust permeating every surface. Harry turned straight on his heel and barreled right back out.

"No," he said, not even giving Ron any more of an explanation and speed walking down the street, forcing Ron to jog a little to catch up.

They eventually found a small Chinese place open that was empty except for an old couple in the back.

"Well this is pleasant," Harry said, looking around.

"You're just happy 'cause it's empty," Ron said.

"No it's not."

"It might as well be."

"Well, maybe I just don't feel like interacting with people."

"No wonder you're alone." Harry glared at him.

"Really though," Ron noted, "how have I not noticed that you've basically turned into a complete hermit?"

"It's not like you're ever home," Harry shot back.

"You know if you really want to find someone you're going to have to get out some more."

"I know, I just," Harry bit his lip, "never mind." He picked up his menu and began studying it carefully to avoid any further conversation. Ron sighed and picked up his own menu, somehow, he was going to have to get it out of Harry. Somehow.

An hour later, their bellies full of fried rice and sweet and sour pork and their mouths full of pointless small talk they began walking home. Ron insisted on walking. Harry needed the air. Harry grumbled about how cold it was.

"It's not so bad," Ron said loudly, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder and dragging him close. Harry stiffened.

"Oh cool it," Ron said, "I'm only trying to help your freezing ass."

Harry grumbled something.

"Anyway," Ron said, still holding Harry tightly, "you should know that I've currently got your wand so don't even think about apparating because you and me are having a talk."

"You what?" Harry grabbed for his wand, but, just as Ron had told him, it wasn't there.

"Give it back!" Harry yelled, reaching out towards Ron to try to snatch it from him but Ron was one step ahead, grabbing both of Harry's wrists, holding them tightly above Harry's head. Harry tried to kick but Ron forced him against a wall, using his own body to hold Harry's still.

"You bastard," Harry grumbled, once he realized that it was pointless to try and fight.

"Now," Ron began, "I was hoping that we could do this the easy way, which means that I let go and you don't try to bolt for it."

"Fine." Ron let go. Harry made a run for it but Ron caught him by the waist and once again had him pinned against the wall.

"I guess we'll just have to do it like this," Ron sighed.

"Are you going to make me swallow veritaserum as well?" Harry spat.

"I hope not," Ron said. Ron looked down at Harry, and then he noticed the fear that was now clearly displayed across the smaller man's face. He let go.

"Sorry, I didn't actually mean, I'm just worried," Ron said rapidly, trying to calm Harry down. Harry just narrowed his eyes at him, wrapping his arms around himself and storming back towards the house.

"Harry, please, I'm sorry, I really am," Ron said, walking after him, "it's just that you've been weird lately, and you wont tell me what's wrong, and I'm really worried about you. You tell me you've found someone, but you never go out, you just lurk in the house all day, you don't even go and visit mum anymore. I just want you to talk to me."

"And trying to force it out of me is the right way to go, of course," Harry snapped.

"What else am I supposed to do? You know me, I'm just a big dumb brute worried about my best friend. You know I don't really have veritaserum, right? Even if I did, not even _I_ would do that."

Harry slowed down a bit.

"Please Harry, just talk to me," Ron said, catching up to him, wanting to reach out but knowing that Harry would react badly, "you're my best friend."

"And that's the problem," Harry whispered quietly, "that's all I'll ever be."

"What?" Ron asked, "what do you mean?"

"What do you _think_ I mean?" Harry replied. "All of my friends are getting engaged and married around me while I'm left alone and the only hope I have is that you are too but even I'm not dumb enough to keep hoping for that long because one of these days even you're going to find someone and then it's going to just be me standing alone in that damned apartment wondering what the hell I've done with myself forever pining after the one person I can't have. Because that _she_ that I'm interested in, the one you got all excited about, that she is a he, and that he has always and only been you."

A siren wailed in the distance.

"Is that all then?" Harry whispered quietly, "is that all you have? Silence? I should've known, I always should've known it was a war already lost. I'm just a big idiot now aren't I?" he said, talking more to himself than Ron.

"Harry?" Ron called out, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Harry replied.

"Can I hug you?" Harry didn't respond, but he didn't move away either. Ron took it as a yes and pulled Harry into his arms, gently stroking Harry's hair.

"You remember that night when you first told me you were interested in someone?" he began, "you should know that it killed me inside, hearing that you'd found someone, someone other than me. And you should know that I have no clue what is happening right now, only that I'm happy there isn't a 'someone else' in your life. I can't quite figure out if I like you in that way or not, but I know that I want you to stay around, that I want you to be mine, and I'm not quite sure what that means yet, but I'm willing to give it, whatever it is, a shot."

It was October. Harry once again found himself bundled up in all his warmest as Ron dragged him outside. But this time he went a little more willingly. And this time they held hands. They walked right past the bar and headed instead towards the Chinese restaurant where over the year they'd become regulars. The same old couple that had been there on their first time was there again, they waved. Their names were Marge and James.

"Back here again," Harry sighed, sipping on his water that the waitress, Sunny, had brought out for them.

"Yes, back here again," Ron said, smiling at Harry, "it is technically our anniversary you know."

"Of course I know," Harry replied, "like I would forget."

"Oh good," Ron said, fake wiping his brow as if he had been worried. Harry giggled.

"Come on, you knew I remembered," he said.

"I did," Ron replied, "and anyway, I have an anniversary gift for you."

"You do?" Harry said.

"Yeah, though I don't know if you'd like it, I mean, we only just like started dating and aren't we a bit young?" Harry looked confused for a moment before it hit him, his eyes widening and his mouth flopping open.

Ron just smirked pulling out a small velvet box inside of which sat a golden band, sized perfectly to fit Harry's finger.

"Harry James Potter," Ron said, taking Harry's hand in his, "will you marry me?"

Harry only had one word for him.

Yes.

Hello! Le author here! Anyway, on that one part where Ron basically shoves Harry against a wall, I hope none of you take that to be violent or abusive, as that is totally not what was intended. The way I had it was more like rough housing, as I imagine Harry and Ron have done in the past, only things are different now, so Ron just goes back to the old ways, but this time Harry freaks out. And once Ron realizes that maybe this isn't okay anymore, he immediately stops. I'm only putting this disclaimer here because I had another story where a scene was taken to be abusive and that was totally not what I intended so I'm just putting this here to clear the air. Though if it really bothers you let me know exactly what part is bothering you so I can get a better idea of what it is in the scene that I am writing that's making it come out bad, because I really don't want that to be there. Thank you for reading and I'm always happy for reviews!


End file.
